God's Rules
by Dreamer-Girl0210
Summary: Sakura merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling menyedihkan. Hingga ia bertemu Gaara dan Sasori. Mereka bertiga tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebuah rahasia terpendam di antara mereka. Sakura mencintai orang yang salah. GaaXSakuXSaso
1. Chapter 1

God's Rules

Summary: Semua orang bilang bahwa hidup ini adalah takdir. Semua orang juga bilang bahwa takdir adalah aturan Tuhan. Kalau itu semua benar, aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Tuhan itu tidak adil. Ia memberikanku jalan hidup yang sulit, dimana aku tidak dapat menemukan apa yang disebut kebahagian hidup.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Dreamer-Girl0210

Pairing: GaaXSaku

Rated: T

Warning! AU, OOC, TYPO, DLDR, RnR. I'm a newbie. Really need more advice.

Write in normal POV.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut pink itu berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia sangat benci hal ini, lebih tepatnya ia benci suasana sekolah. Lihat bagaimana murid-murid lain bisa bergaul dengan teman-temannya, bermain bersama, mengobrol bersama. Gadis pink itu tidak pernah merasakan hal-hal tadi.

Itu semua karena ia berbeda dari teman-temannya yang lain. Ia hanya anak yatim yang miskin yang harus berhutang dimana-mana untuk menghidupi dirinya dan ibunya yang terkena depresi berat.

Gadis itu bernama Sakura Haruno. Ayahnya meninggal sejak ia masih berusia enam tahun. Semenjak itulah ibunya mengalami depresi.

Sakura percaya bahwa semua ini telah diatur oleh Tuhan, ia juga percaya bahwa Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan diluar kemampuan hambanya. Itulah yang membuat Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis kuat. Tidak pernah ada tangisan yang keluar dari matanya, juga tidak ada keluhan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi hatinya tidak bisa berbohong. Ia sangat-sangat lelah. Tapi, ia masih terus percaya bahwa semua akan indah pada waktunya.

Sore itu, Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekolah. Ia baru saja selesai mencatat pelajaran di perpustakaan. Ia memang pelajar yang giat. Ini semua ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan beasiswanya. Kau bisa lihat murid-murid yang lain, mereka tidak perlu belajar segiat ini untuk bisa tetap bersekolah di sekolah elit ini.

"_Andai saja aku bisa mempunyai seorang teman yang bisa menemaniku dalam kehidupan yang menyebalkan ini. Aku butuh seseorang untuk berbagi. Tuhan, Kau mendengarku, kan?" _batin Sakura.

Sakura tidak memperhatikan jalannya. Ia terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan pikiran yang masih entah berada dimana. Tiba-tiba...

BRUUUK!

Sakura merasa dirinya menabrak sesuatu yang keras hingga ia terjengkang kebelakang. Ia mengusap-usap pinggulnya yang berbenturan langsung dengan lantai.

"Hei, maaf, maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Uluran tangan beserta suara berat menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sakura meraih tangan itu dan bangkit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura memungut buku catatannya, lalu memandang orang yang tadi ditabraknya. Seorang siswa berambut merah dengan tattoo kanji di dahi kirinya. "Kau anak baru, ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," ujar Sakura.

"Ah, ya, aku baru pindah sebulan yang lalu," jawabnya, "err, maaf aku harus buru-buru pergi. Maaf sekali lagi telah membuatmu jatuh." lanjutnya sambil memungut bukunya yang juga terjatuh.

"Ya, sampai jumpa." ucap Sakura.

"_Anak itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Siapa, ya?"_ batin Sakura.

Di saat yang bersamaan, cowok rambut merah tadi menyadari sesuatu, _"Kurasa aku mengenalnya. Siapa gadis itu?"_

* * *

_Wanita itu menggendong anak perempuannya yang masih berusia enam tahun. Ia menangis sambil berteriak-teriak tak karuan. Ia berlari mengejar sebuah mobil yang membawa salah satu anak kembarnya, "Kembalikan anakku! Kembalikan!"_

_Mobil itu tak kunjung berhenti hingga menghilang dari penglihatan wanita itu. "Anakku."_

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya putus-putus dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Ia mimpi buruk. Mimpi ini kerap kali menghantuinya beberapa hari belakangan.

Mimpi ini memang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia masih bisa mengingatnya. Saat dimana ia kehilangan ayah dan saudara kembarnya...

_Sakura melihat ayahnya menerima telepon, entah dari siapa. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ekspresi ayahnya saat itu, ia kelihatan sangat-sangat terkejut. "Apa? Ini tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkiiiin!" Seketika telepon genggam itu terjatuh dari genggaman sang Ayah. Tangannya kini meremas dada kirinya. Ia terjatuh di lantai._

_Sakura masih mengingat betapa sedih ibunya saat melihat ayahnya terkena serangat jantung. Sakura hanya menangis saat itu. Ia hanyalah gadis kecil yang tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa._

_Dari luar rumah terdengar suara mesin mobil, di ikuti suara teriakan dari mulut saudara kembarnya—ia lupa siapa namanya. Anak laki-laki itu terus berteriak-teriak memanggil ibunya. Ibunya segera berlari keluar rumah sambil menggendong Sakura. Tapi sayangnya, ibunya telat beberapa detik, hanya beberapa detik. Mobil itu telah pergi membawa salah satu anak kembarnya._

"Mimpi itu lagi? Kenapa mimpi itu selalu mendatangiku akhir-akhir ini?" batin Sakura. Ia melirik jam dinding tuanya, pukul sebelas malam. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tidur kembali. Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Mimpi itu membuatnya gelisah.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di kursi belajarnya. Ia mengambil buku catatan pelajarannya dan membukanya. Alisnya tertaut saat ia mulai membacanya, "ini bukan buku catatanku," ujarnya.

Ia membuka lembar demi lembar, yang ia lihat hanyalah barisan lirik-lirik lagu yang belum terselesaikan. Ia membuka lembar pertama, di situ tertulis dengan jelas sebaris nama yang asing bagi Sakura. "Sabaku no Gaara," ia mengeja nama itu.

Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tadi sore di sekolah. Saat ia kembali dari perpustakaan, ia menabrak seseorang. Bukunya terjatuh dan ia memungutnya. Ada dua buah buku yang sama persis di sana, salah satunya adalah milik pemuda yang menabraknya. "Jangan-jangan ini buku miliknya," tebak Sakura. "Ya, ini pasti buku miliknya." yakin Sakura.

Ia membaca lagu-lagu yang ada di sana. "Ini semua lagu ciptaannya," ujar Sakura. Ia mendapati puluhan lagu di sana; Nigth Dreamer, Sun of My Day, dan banyak lagi. Bibirnya sedikit tersungging saat membaca barisan-barisan lagu di buku itu. Ia menyukainya.

* * *

Sekolah masih sepi saat Sakura tiba di sana. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan mendapati angka enam di sana. "Sial, aku kepagian."

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya, "dia anak yang kemarin menabrakku, kan?" tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Hai," sapanya.

Sakura hanya mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban atas sapaannya barusan. "Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah berada di sini?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya. "Ini. Buku kita tertukar kemarin," jelasnya. Ia menyodorkan buku itu kepada Sakura.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak. Aku sempat mencari-carinya kemarin, dan yang kutemukan malah buku lagumu." Sakura membuka tas ransel pinknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul kulit hitam yang sama persis dengan miliknya, kemudian memberikannya kepada pemuda di depannya. "kau pembuat lagu, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau membacanya?" Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut.

"Ya, sedikit. Aku suka lagu-lagumu," ujar Sakura tulus.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. "Ohya, kita belum berkenalan, kan? Aku Gaara," pemuda bernama Gaara itu menyodorkan tangannya kepada Sakura. Dan Sakura tanpa ragu menjabatnya, "Aku Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu,"

Gaara tersenyum lagi. Mata hijaunya menatap sepasang emerald hijau yang kini juga menatapnya. _"Tuhan, aku merasa tersihir!"_ batinnya. "Sabtu nanti, kau punya acara?" Gaara mengucapkannya tanpa sadar.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Err, sebagai ucapan terimakasih, aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang," ujar Gaara, "kalau kau mau." tambah Gaara cepat-cepat.

"Tentu. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Gaara! Cepat ke ruang musik. Kiba menunggumu." seru seseorang di belakang Gaara. Gaara menoleh dan mendapati Naruto berdiri lima langkah di belakangnya, kemudian berseru, "Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi." Naruto mengangguk, lalu pergi.

"Kurasa kau harus pergi," ujar Sakura.

"Yah, latihan band," jawabnya. Gaara berbalik dan bergegas pergi. Baru dua langkah ia berjalan, pemuda berambut merah itu berbalik lagi. "Café ujung jalan, pukul satu. Sampai jumpa di sana."

Sakura mengangguk dan membalas lambaian singkat dari Gaara.

* * *

Hujan turun dan udara dingin pun menyergap. Jalan-jalan sepi. Kebanyakan orang-orang memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam rumah saat cuaca sedang seperti ini. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura. Saat itu hari Sabtu pukul satu lebih tiga puluh menit, ia mempunyai janji makan siang bersama dengan seseorang. Ia sangat menunggu-nunggu hari ini sejak dua hari yang lalu, saat orang itu mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama.

Sakura masuk ke dalam café di depannya. Udara di dalam sangat hangat, membuat para pengunjung nyaman. Sakura menutup payungnya dan menaruhnya di tempat penyimpanan payung di dekat pintu kedai. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, mencari pemuda berambut merah dengan tattoo kanji 'ai' di dahi kirinya.

Sakura menemukannya. Pemuda itu duduk di pojok ruangan sambil memandang keluar melalui kaca jendela yang berembun. Sakura segera melangkah mendekati meja pojok itu.

"Gaara, maaf membuatmu menunggu," Gaara menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati gadis berambut pink yang sejak tadi ia tunggu tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar datang? Kukira kau tidak akan datang disaat cuaca seperti ini." ujar Gaara.

"Yah, aku tahu kau pasti menungguku di sini. Aku tidak tega membiarkanmu menunggu, sementara aku tidak datang," jelas Sakura. "Kau sudah pesan makanan?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara menggeleng, "Aku menunggumu," jawabnya.

Sakura tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah. "Yasudah, ayo pesan." ajak Sakura.

Gaara menjentikan jarinya di udara. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan menghampiri meja Gaara dan Sakura. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku spaghetti dan moccacino," jawab Sakura. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Sakura dengan cepat. "Aku pesan lasagna, tacos dan cappuccino." timpal Gaara.

Setelah mencatat dan mengulangi pesanan Gaara dan Sakura, pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hening. Baik Gaara maupun Sakura tidak ada yang saling memulai pembicaraan. Gaara hanya melihat keluar jendela, sementara Sakura memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya yang saling meremas.

Sakura melihat sebuah tas besar—yang ia tahu berisi gitar—berdiri di samping Gaara. "Habis latihan lagi?" tanya Sakura merobek keheningan.

Gaara mengangguk, "Ya. Harusnya hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan. Tapi, Naruto memaksa kami untuk latihan tambahan. Dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan." cerita Gaara.

"Kau bisa bermain gitar, juga bisa membuat lagu. Kalau bernyanyi?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara menatap emerald Sakura, kemudian tersenyum. "Let me prove it," ujarnya.

Gaara mengeluarkan gitarnya dari tas hitam di sampingnya, kemudian menaruhnya di pangkuan. Tangan kirinya terlihat memutar-mutar pengencang senar, sementara tangan kanannya memetik-metik senar, mencari nada yang pas. "Dengarkan, ya," ujar Gaara saat gitarnya sudah siap dimainkan.

Sakura memperhatikan wajah Gaara yang mulai bernyanyi.

_Her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

Gaara bisa melihat pipi Sakura memerah. Ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_Yeah, I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "do I look okay?"_

_I say..._

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you are amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Gaara menghentikan permainan gitarnya. Di depannya, Sakura terlihat amat sangat terpesona. Matanya membelalak dengan mulut yang terbuka, "Wow," hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia speechless.

"Sekarang kau percaya kalau aku bisa bernyanyi?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Kau keren," ujarnya. Kini giliran pipi Gaara yang memerah.

"Hei, pipimu memerah. Dan lihat wajahmu," Sakura tertawa.

* * *

Bisa dibilang ini makan siang terindah yang pernah Sakura rasakan. Baru kali ini ia merasakan indahnya tertawa, dan baru kali ia merasakan pipinya panas dan memerah berulang kali.

"_Kau jatuh cinta, Sakura,"_ batin Sakura.

"_Jatuh cinta? Apa rasanya seindah ini? Aku sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikanku rasa cinta. Kurasa aku bisa bahagia dengan perasaan ini. Terima kasih, Tuhan."_ ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makanan masing-masing, Gaara menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Sakura pulang. "Kuantar pulang, ya?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat-cepat, "Tidak usah. Aku takut merepotkanmu,"

"Tidak ada yang merasa direpotkan, Sakura. Kita ini, kan, teman." ujar Gaara.

Sebuah mobil Carrera GT merah metalik keluaran Porsche berhenti di depan rumah kediaman Haruno.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas hari ini, Gaara," ujar Sakura. Kegembiraan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Gaara tersenyum. Ia ikut bahagian melihat Sakura bahagia. Ia benar-benar kagum pada gadis satu ini. Menurutnya Sakura sangat berbeda. Satu hal lagi, dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak saat hatinya bilang bahwa ia menyukai Sakura.

"Sama-sama. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan lagi. Kau harus mau." jawab Gaara. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Baiklah, aku turun dulu. Sampai jumpa, Gaara." Sakura turun dari mobil dan melangkah menuju pagar rumahnya. Ia berbalik sebentar untuk melambaikan tangan kepada Gaara. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura sudah benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

Gaara belum juga beranjak dari depan rumah Sakura. Ia masih duduk di belakang kemudi sambil mengamati Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sampai ia mendangar suara teriakan Sakura dari dalam rumah.

"Sakura!"

-To Be Continue-

Fict pertama saya. Saya benar-benar masih baru di sini. Jadi kalau ada kekurangan tolong dimaklumi dan diberi saran untuk memperbaikinya.

Terima kasih dan mohon review-nya. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

RE-PUBLISH

* * *

God's Rules

Chapter 2

Summary: Sakura senang bisa mengenal Gaara. Menurutnya, Gaara anak yang baik, keren, tampan, dan yang paling ia sukai, Gaara selalu ada di sampingnya. Ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada Dewa Penyelamatnya, Sabaku no Gaara.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Dreamer_Girl0210

Pairing: GaaXSaku

Rated: T

Warning! AU, OOC, TYPO, DLDR, RnR. I'm still a newbie. Give me more advice!

Write in Normal POV.

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Gaara mendapati Sakura menangis di balik pintu. Ia terkejut saat melihat seseorang tergeletak di lengan gadis itu, Nyonya Haruno tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Di dekatnya terdapat pecahan-pecahan gelas, entah apa penyebabnya.

"Gaara, tolong aku." isak Sakura. Gaara segera menggendong tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu dan membawanya keluar, masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ayo, cepat kita ke rumah sakit." seru Gaara dan setelah semuanya masuk, mobil itu meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

* * *

"Hei, hei, semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura," Sakura menangis di bahu Gaara. Mereka sekarang sedang menunggu di depan ruang UGD, ruang dimana Nyonya Haruno berada. "Percayalah padaku." lanjut Gaara, mencoba menenangkan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku khawatir," isak Sakura.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," jawab Gaara berulang-ulang kali. Sampai akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD tersebut. Ia berjalan ke arah Sakura dan menyentuh lengannya, "Ibumu tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya sedikit syok," ujar dokter tersebut.

"Syok?" tanya Sakura heran.

Dokter itu mengangguk, "ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat terkejut, hingga ia kehilangan kesadaran."

Sakura diam. "Baiklah, ibumu sudah bisa pulang, saat dia sadar nanti," ujar dokter tersebut, "aku permisi dulu." lanjut dokter itu.

"Terima kasih, Dokter," ujar Gaara, kemudian dokter itu pun pergi.

* * *

_**Flashback Time**_

_Nyonya Haruno mendengar suara mesin mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Ia segera bergegas menuju jendela depan untuk melihat mobil siapa itu. Dilihatnya Sakura turun dari mobil merah itu, dan dari sana ia juga bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas siapa orang yang ada di balik kemudi. Seorang pemuda berambut merah..._

_Nyonya Haruno seketika tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

_

_**Skip Time**_

Sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu, Sakura benar-benar bersikap _overprotective_ terhadap ibunya. Ia mengatur jadwal makan, mandi, tidur dan terapi ibunya. Tapi, sampai sekarang ia belum mengetahui apa penyebab ibunya syok seminggu yang lalu.

Sore itu, pukul enam lewat lima belas menit. Ibunya baru saja minum obat dan kini ia sudah tertidur pulas. Sakura mengganti-ganti saluran televisi dengan _remote _di tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan acara yang bagus sejak tadi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa laptop tuanya menuju area _hot spot_ terdekat.

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi taman di Central Park. Tempat itulah yang selalu menjadi tempat penghilang bosan Sakura. Taman itu hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

Sakura menyalakan laptop di pangkuannya, satu-satunya _teman tak hidup _yang ia miliki. Ia mengklik ikon mIRC di desktop laptopnya. Ia mengetik username dan password yang selalu ia gunakan saat berselancar di chat room itu.

_Joined: Queen of Pink_

Sakura mulai menyapa orang-orang yang tak ia kenali di dalam chat room tersebut. Ia mengamati satu persatu username yang terdapat di room tersebut. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah nama: _Dark_cold_Red_. Ia mengklik nama itu dan mulai menulis.

_Queen of Pink: Hi._

_Dark_cold_Red: Hi. asl?_

_Queen of pink: 16 f Tokyo_

_Queen of Pink: u?_

_Dark_cold_Red: 16 m Tokyo_

_Dark_cold_Red: senang bisa bertemu teman sekota :)_

_Queen of Pink: Ya, sama-sama_

_Dark_cold_Red: Punya msn?_

_Queen of Pink: Aku punya._

_Dark_cold_Red: Boleh tahu alamatnya?_

_Queen of Pink: Tentu. pinksakura live. com punyamu?_

_Dark_cold_Red: akan aku add secepatnya._

_Dark_cold_Red: darkssr hotmail. com  
_

_Dark_cold_Red: sent!_

Sebuah tulisan muncul di desktop Sakura: _darkssr__ invited you in Messenger._ Sakura cepat-cepat mengklik tombol _accept_.

Sakura membuka profil teman barunya itu untuk mengetahui nama dan rupanya. Tetapi, sayang, teman barunya itu sama sekali tidak menampilkan nama dan fotonya.

_Queen of Pink: Tidak ada nama dan foto?_

_Dark_cold_Red: Kau juga._

Sakura tertawa. Ia juga mengedit profilnya sedemikian rupa, tanpa nama asli dan gambar.

_Dark_cold_Red: Misterius itu menyenangkan, bukan?_

_Queen of Pink: lol_

Alasan Sakura tidak memasang nama dan gambarnya bukanlah karena ia ingin menjadi seorang yang misterius, tetapi karena ia terlalu malu terhadap dirinya sendiri. Cukup di dunia nyata ia berlaku sebagai seorang anak yatim miskin tanpa teman. Ia tidak mau dunia maya juga tahu tentang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

_Dark_cold_Red: Kau pasti maniak pink._

_Queen of Pink: Yap._

_Queen of Pink: Dan kau pasti maniak warna gelap._

_Dark_cold_Red: Jangan sok tahu!_

_Dark_cold_Red: Bercanda :P aku memang maniak warna gelap._

_Queen of Pink: hobi?_

_Dark_cold_Red: main basket dan fotografi_

_Dark_cold_Red: Kau?_

_Queen of Pink: menyendiri._

_Dark_cold_Red: hobi yang aneh._

_Dark_cold_Red: Biar kutebak,_

_Dark_cold_Red: Pasti kau anak yang pemalu_

_Queen of Pink: HAH? Kau peramal ya?_

_Dark_cold_Red: lol_

_Dark_cold_Red: aku bisa melihatnya dari hobimu._

_Dark_cold_Red: dengar ya, menyendiri itu tidak baik_

_Dark_cold_Red: jika kau sedang punya masalah, sebaiknya kau cari teman_

_Dark_cold_Red: untuk berbagi._

_Queen of Pink: Terimakasih, Tuan Bijak_

_Queen of Pink: lol_

_Queen of Pink: Hei, aku harus pergi._

_Dark_cold_Red: buru-buru sekali_

_Dark_cold_Red: senang bertemu dengan mu :)_

_Queen of Pink: sama-sama._

Sakura mengklik tombol _quit_.

_Left: Queen of Pink

* * *

_

Siang itu, kantin sungguh ramai dan padat. Maklumlah, saat itu adalah waktu makan siang untuk tiga angkatan sekaligus. Gaara dan Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli makanan bungkus dan memakannya di taman. Gaara membawa tiga bungkus makanan ringan dan sekaleng soda. Sementara Sakura membawa bekalnya dan segelas jus stroberi.

Mereka berdua bedesak-desakan saat mencoba keluar dari kerumunan anak-anak kelaparan yang memenuhi kantin. Nasib sial menghampiri Sakura. Saat ia berjalan, kakinya tersandung tali sepatunya yang terlepas hingga ia terjengkang ke depan dan menabrak orang di depannya.

Jus stroberinya tumpah di seragam seorang pemuda berambut hitam model emo dan meninggalkan noda merah di seragam putihnya. "A-aku minta maaf," ucap Sakura tergagap.

Orang itu menatap Sakura tajam. Terlihat bahwa ia benar-benar tidak suka atas apa yang telah diperbuat oleh gadis di depannya. Ia mendorong gadis berambut pink di depannya dengan kasar hingga punggungnya terbentur ujung meja.

Gaara terkejut atas apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Ia segera membantu Sakura berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Sakura hanya menggeleng.

Gaara menoleh ke pemuda berambut emo yang baru saja mendorong Sakura. Ia menggenggam kerah seragam anak itu dan menariknya. "Apa kau merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sopan?" tanyanya sinis.

Pemuda berambut emo itu juga memasang wajah sinisnya, "aku berhak melakukan apa yang aku mau." jawabnya.

"Cih, kau pikir kau siapa? Hanya seorang Sasuke Uchiha bodoh yang tidak menghargai perempuan." balas Gaara.

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu mendorong Gaara hingga cengkramannya terlepas. "Kau mau jadi jagoan, Sabaku?"

Gaara pun melakukan hal yang sama, "harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Uchiha."

"Cukup." ujar Sakura menengahi, "sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Sasuke. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mencucikan seragammu." tambahnya.

"Sakura, kau—"

"Tidak perlu. Lain kali, gunakan matamu saat berjalan." ujar Sasuke yang kemudian pergi.

Gaara menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan marah. "Sudahlah, toh aku sudah minta maaf, kan?" ucap Sakura lalu menarik Gaara untuk pergi.

* * *

Gaara memasuki rumahnya. Sebenarnya tempat itu sangat tidak pantas disebut rumah, lebih tepat jika disebut istana. Rumah itu benar-benar besar, dengan pilar-pilar kokoh yang menambah kesan megah. Rumah besar itu juga selalu sepi. Rumah itu hanya dihuni oleh seorang kakek tua dengan seorang cucu lelakinya, serta empat orang pegawai.

"Aku pulang." seru Gaara saat sampai di ruang keluarga. Di sana kakeknya sedang duduk di kursi goyang sambil membaca koran harian.

"Halo, Gaara. Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya sang kakek tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lembaran koran di depannya. Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. "Buruk," jawabnya.

Sang kakek menatap cucu sematawayangnya itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ribut dengan si Bocah Uchiha tadi siang." cerita Gaara.

"Yang mana? si Bungsu Sasuke?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Memangnya dia melakukan apa?" tanya lelaki tua itu.

"Sakura tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya ke bajunya. Sakura sudah meminta maaf, tapi anak bodoh itu malah mendorongnya hingga terjatuh,"

"Sakura? Siapa dia?"

Wajah Gaara yang tadinya kesal berubah seketika saat sang kakek menanyakan soal siapa itu Sakura. Sang kakek hanya tersenyum, "dia pacarmu?"

"B-bukan." jawab Gaara salting.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" goda sang kakek, membuat wajah Gaara semakin memerah. Gaara tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia berkali-kali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau kau menyukainya, jawab saja iya. Aku tidak melarangmu menyukai seseorang." lanjut kakek.

Wajah Gaara berubah sumringah. Ia mencoba tetap tenang, tetapi tidak bisa. Bibirnya serasa tertarik oleh magnet hingga terus menimbulkan senyuman.

"Siapa tadi namanya? Sakura?" tanya sang kakek.

Gaara mengangguk semangat, "Ya. Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

Sang kakek terlihat terkejut. Ia mengeja nama gadis itu perlahan-lahan, "Haruno?" Ia tahu nama itu. Sangat-sangat tahu. Nama yang mengandung rahasia besar.

* * *

_**Flashback Time**_

_Mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar. Seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam turun dari mobil itu sambil menggendong seorang anak yang kini tengah tertidur._

_Lelaki itu berjalan menuju pintu rumah besar di depannya. Diketuknya rumah itu dengan bersemangat. Tak lama keluarlah seorang tua berusia sekitar enam puluhan._

_Lelaki itu tersenyum dan berkata pada orang tua itu, "aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Sekarang, aku minta bayaranku." Lelaki itu menyerahkan anak kecil tadi ke pelukan orang tua di hadapannya._

_Setelah anak itu berada di pelukannya, orang tua itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang cukup tebal kepada lelaki serba hitam tadi. Lelaki itu menerimanya dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. "Senang berbisnis denganmu,"

* * *

_

"Jadi, band-mu akan tampil di ulang tahun sekolah?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara. Sekarang mereka berdua berada di café tempat mereka biasa makan. Gaara menjawab dengan sekali anggukan.

"Itu hebat. Aku akan menontonnya." ujar Sakura. Gaara tersenyum.

Gaara menatap mata emerald Sakura. Begitu juga Sakura. Mereka bertatapan dalam diam. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. mereka sibuk bertarung dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"_Tuhan, apa aku harus menyatakannya sekarang?"_ batin Gaara.

"_Ah, ada sesuatu di tatapannya. Ayo katakan, Gaara, katakan." _ujar Sakura di dalam hati, seolah bisa membaca pikiran cowok di depannya.

"Sakura, aku mau jujur. Kau harus dengarkan dengan baik. Karena aku tidak akan mengulangnya." ujar Gaara.

Sakura menegakkan duduknya, menajamkan pendengarannya, dan yang jelas ia sudah menunggu-nunggunya.

"Hm, aku benar-benar bingung harus memulainya darimana. Tapi, hatiku bilang bahwa aku harus cepat-cepat menyatakannya." Suara Gaara terdengar sangat ragu.

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, saat kita tidak sengaja bertabrakan, aku terus-terusan teringat tentang dirimu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang perasaan ini. Karena jujur, aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Aku—" Gaara tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakannya dengan cara seperti apa, Sakura."

Saat ia menegakkan kepalanya lagi, ia mendapati Sakura tengah tersenyum memandangnya. "Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan." ujarnya tulus.

"Kau jatuh cinta, Gaara," ucap Sakura sambil tetap tersenyum, "aku bisa mengetahuinya karena... aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu." Sakura mengakhiri ucapannya.

Gaara terkejut atas apa yang didengarnya. Ia merasa dadanya akan meledak sekarang juga. Ia masih menatap emerald Sakura. Gadis itu juga masih mengamati mata hijaunya. Suasana berubah canggung.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang." ujar Sakura bangkit dari hadapan Gaara. Tapi, lelaki itu menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Tapi Sakura belum bisa terlelap. Dipikirannya masih terbayang kejadian empat jam yang lalu. Saat dimana ia dan Gaara mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Sakura membuka laptopnya. Ia mengklik ikon messenger di sudut kanan bawah desktopnya. Matanya melebar saat ia melihat nama "darkssr" tertera di daftar online user. Sakura mengklik namanya dan mulai menyapa teman dunia mayanya itu.

_pinksakura: hi, still awake?_

_darkssr: ya. Kau sendiri?_

_pinksakura: aku sedang bimbang. bisa bantu aku?_

_darkssr: masalah apa?_

_pinksakura: percintaan :P_

_darkssr: aku tidak pandai soal itu._

_darkssr: tapi aku akan berusaha membantumu._

_darkssr: jadi, apa masalahmu?_

_pinksakura: terima kasih banyak._

_pinksakura: aku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada orang yang kusukai,_

_pinksakura: empat jam yang lalu_

_darkssr: lalu?_

_darkssr: dia menolakmu? lol_

_pinksakura: tidak._

_pinksakura: dia juga mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku_

_pinksakura: dia juga menyukaiku._

_darkssr: lalu? bukankah itu bagus?_

_pinksakura: entahlah, aku bingung bagaimana harus bersikap._

_darkssr: kau ini benar-benar membingungkan ya._

_darkssr: ikuti kata hatimu. kalau kau menyukainya maka bersikaplah sesuai dengan itu_

_darkssr: bersikaplah selayaknya kau menyukainya._

Sakura baru saja akan membalas pesan dari teman chat-nya itu saat telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Tertulis nama Gaara di sana.

Sakura menjawab telepon itu dengan ragu, "halo, Gaara, ada apa?"

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Gaara.

"Belum. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama. Aku juga belum bisa tidur."

Keduanya terdiam. Mereka seperti kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara.

"Err, Sakura. Soal yang tadi, mungkin akan jauh lebih mudah jika aku ungkapkan lewat lagu." ujar Gaara, "Kau mau mendengarkannya, kan?"

Diam lagi-lagi datang. Sakura masih memegang telepon genggamnya erat-erat, menahan gejolak di dadanya. Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura bisa mendengar suara Gaara mengalun lewat telepon di genggamannya.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happen for the first time_

_deep inside_

_It was a rush, what a rush..._

_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_about me_

_just to much, just to much..._

Terdengar Gaara di ujung sana menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I've ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know..._

_Do you ever think when you're all alone,_

_all that we can be, where these thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do?_

_Cause, I'm try and try to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away..._

Gaara mengakhiri lagunya. Ia merasa lega. Ternyata semua memang lebih mudah dinyatakan lewat lagu.

"Sakura, kau masih di sana?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya," jawab Sakura, "aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Itu tadi sangat indah."

Gaara tersenyum di ujung telepon. Ia sangat ingin melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini. Haruskah ia berlari ke rumah Sakura saat ini juga? Itu memang gila. Semua orang tahu, cinta itu gila.

"So, Sakura, would you like to be my girl?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Gaara. Ia bisa mendengar Sakura menahan nafasnya mendengar pertanyaannya tadi.

Sedetik berikutnya, Sakura bisa bernafas seperti biasa. Tanpa ragu Sakura menjawab, "Sure, I'd like to, Sabaku no Gaara."

Sakura cepat-cepat mengetik, membalas seseorang yang masih menunggunya di messenger,

_pinksakura: Aku jadian!_

_

* * *

_

-To Be Continue-

Chapter 2 has been released.

Mudah-mudahan chapter-chapter berikutnya akan semakin cepat terselesaikan.

Review dibutuhkan, ya! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya, saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter 3. Kemarin, saya sempat gak ada ide. Pembelokan ceritanya agak membingungan. Tapi, akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikannya.

Tadinya saya mau memasukan Sasuke jadi peran utama. Tapi karena sudah terlalu banyak peran, akhirnya tidak jadi saya gunakan. Maaf ya...

Ohiya, untuk chapter 2 akan saya re-publish. Banyak kesalahan di chapter itu.

Terima kasih telah membaca. ^^

* * *

God's Rules

Chapter 3

Summary: Jika kenyataan itu menyakitkan, aku lebih memilih hidup dalam kepura-puraan.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Dreamer_Girl0210

Pairing: GaaXSaku

Rated: T

Warning! AU, OOC, TYPO, DLDR, RnR. I'm still a newbie. Give me more advice!

Write in Normal POV.

.

.

.

Jam weker Sakura berbunyi tepat di samping kepalanya. Sakura terbangun. Ia mengusap-usap matanya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum.

"Yang semalam itu bukan mimpi, kan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura mengingat lagi kejadian kemarin, kejadian yang membuat tidurnya tidak pernah senyaman ini. Saat-saat di mana Gaara menyanyikannya sebuah lagu yang sangat indah dan menembaknya dengan cara yang benar-benar unik.

Deringan ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia meraih ponsel itu dan mendapati sebuah pesan singkat baru. Ia cepat-cepat membukanya.

_Sender: Gaara_

_Sudah bangun?_

_Mau berangkat bersamaku? Jika mau, I'll pick u at 06:30._

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian mengetik balasan dengan cepat.

_To: Gaara_

_Tentu. Aku tunggu.

* * *

_

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan kaca mata hitam dan _coat_ kulit hitam berjalan keluar dari pintu _arrival_ Tokyo International Airport. Ia berjalan sambil menggeret kopornya. Gayanya yang _cool_ membuat mata wanita-wanita di sekitarnya terus menatapnya.

Ia adalah Sasori no Akasuna. Pemain basket yang sudah merintis karirnya hingga ke jenjang internasional. Semua orang tahu siapa dirinya. Seperti pemain-pemain basket lainnya, Sasori memiliki tubuh yang tegap, tinggi dan err, _sixpack_. Itulah yang membuat semua wanita terkagum-kagum padanya.

Sasori memandang sekeliling tempat parkir mencari sebuah mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke rumah kakeknya, rumahnya selama ini.

"Tuan Sasori!" panggil seseorang dari belakangnya. Seorang lelaki, sekitar empat puluh tahun, berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di samping lelaki itu.

"Yo, Paman. Aku baru saja berkeliling tempat parkir untuk mencari Paman." ujar Sasori. Ia melangkah menghampiri orang kepercayaan kakeknya itu. "Apa kabar, Paman?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "masuklah. Kakek dan Gaara sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Sasori pun masuk dan duduk di kursi belakang bersama Asuma, orang kepercayaan kakeknya itu. Asuma memerintahkan sang supir yang duduk di balik kemudi untuk jalan. Dan mobil pun melaju menuju rumah kakek Sasori.

* * *

"Jadi, kau dan si Sakura itu sudah jadian?" tanya Kakek saat ia dan Gaara tengah duduk di ruang keluarga, menanti kedatangan salah satu cucunya dari . Gaara hanya bisa nyengir sambil mengangguk semangat.

"Kapan-kapan, kau harus bawa dia kemari. Kenalkanlah pada Kakek." ujar lelaki tua terasa miris. Selama sepuluh tahun ini, ia telah menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia besar terhadap cucunya itu. Ia sangat-sangat ingin memberi tahunya. Tetapi, apakah ia sanggup menerima reaksi Gaara saat mengetahuinya.

Lamunanya terpecah saat ia menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sedetik kemudian, sang Kakek mendapati orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya tengah berdiri di pintu ruang keluarga. "Sasori!" sapanya pada tamunya.

Pemuda yang disapa 'Sasori' itu setengah berlari menghampiri kakeknya, kemudian memeluknya. "Kakek, aku merindukanmu." ujarnya seraya memeluk sang Kakek.

"Aku juga. Kau makin tinggi dan gagah, Sasori." balas sang Kakek. Sasori hanya tersenyum, kemudian berbalik dan menyapa Gaara, "Hei, kau apa kabar?"

"Kabar baik. Kau sendiri?" jawab Gaara.

"Aku baik juga."

"Sasori, kau pasti lelah. Pergilah ke kamarmu, istirahatlah." perintah sang Kakek. Sasori mengangguk dan bergegas menuju ke kamarnya sambil menenteng kopornya.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia membuka _coat_nya dan mengeluarkan laptopnya dari dalam kopornya. Ia menyalakannya dan langsung mengklik icon messenger di sudut bawah desktopnya.

Di layarnya tertera contact list yang menampilkan semua temannya yang sedang online. Sasori menelusuri setiap nama itu dan menemukan orang yang dicarinya, pinksakura. Ia mengklik nama itu dan mulai menyapanya.

_darkssr: hi_

_pinksakura: hi, apa kabar?_

_darkssr: baik_

_darkssr: kau sendiri?_

_pinksakura: sangat baik =D_

_darkssr: aku tahu kau baru jadian ;P_

_pinksakura: lol_

_darkssr: btw, aku punya kabar baik_

_pinksakura: apa?_

_darkssr: aku sedang di Tokyo_

_pinksakura: kau sudah pulang dari Korea?_

_darkssr: Yep, dan..._

_darkssr: aku berencana mengajakmu ketemuan._

_darkssr: makan siang bersama. Mau?_

_pinksakura: hmmm, tentu :)

* * *

_

TIIN... TIIIINN...

Suara klakson sebuah mobil membuat Sakura refleks melihat ke arah jendela. "Itu Gaara!" serunya. Ia bergegas menghabiskan sarapannya, menyambar tasnya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Tapi saat ia hendak membuka pintu, seseorang menahan tangannya, "Sakura, kumohon, menjauhlah dari anak itu."

Sakura menatap heran ibunya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang ucapan wanita itu barusan. "Kk-kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

Ibunya hanya terdiam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya menatap mata emerald Sakura penuh arti. Sakura makin tidak mengerti. Ia lalu meninggalkan ibunya dan bergegas keluar dari rumah. "Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya.

Di luar, Gaara sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Sakura cepat-cepat menghampirinya. "Maaf, ada sedikit masalah dengan ibuku," ujarnya sambil menutup kembali pintu pagar yang ia lewati.

"Bukan masalah," ujar Gaara, membukakan pintu di sebelah kiri depan mobil. "Ayo, berangkat." ajak Gaara.

* * *

"Ada sesuatu dengan ibuku," gumam Sakura. Saat itu sedang jam istirahat. Ia dan Gaara memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman di belakang sekolah. Sakura duduk sambil membaca novel terjemahan kesukaannya, sementara Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sakura dengan kepala di pangkuan gadis itu. "Ada apa dengan ibumu?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura menutup buku novelnya dan menatap mata jade hijau milik Gaara, "entahlah, tadi..." Sakura ingin sekali menceritakan tentang ucapan ibunya tadi pagi. Tapi, ia terlalu takut akan reaksi Gaara. Baru seminggu ia menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara, Sakura tidak mau membuat semuanya berantakan.

"Ibumu kenapa, Sakura?" Gaara menatap mata Sakura, meminta penjelasan.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "tidak penting, kok. Lupakan saja." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jadi, sepupumu yang dari Korea itu sudah pulang?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Yep. Ia baru datang tiga hari yang lalu. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau datang ke rumahku. Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengannya, juga kakekku," tawar Gaara.

Sakura cepat-cepat menolaknya, "jangan hari ini. Aku sudah ada janji. Bagaimana kalau besok?"

Gaara menatap Sakura lagi, "Kau mau kemana hari ini?"

Siang ini Sakura ada janji makan siang dengan teman dunia mayanya itu. Gadis itu merasa sedikit kesulitan untuk menjelaskannya kepada Gaara. "Err, kau masih ingat tentang teman chatting-ku yang aku ceritakan tempo hari, kan?" tanyanya pelan-pelan.

"Hm-mm," jawab Gaara dengan dahi berkerut.

"Siang ini, dia mengajakku makan siang," ujar Sakura. Gaara spontan menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk tegap di samping Sakura, "APA?"

"Dia. Mengajakku. Makan. Siang." jelas Sakura ragu-ragu.

Gaara berpikir sejenak kemudian berkata, "Aku ikut."

Sakura membulatkan matanya, tak percaya. "HA? Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya terkejut.

Gaara mengangguk, kemudian berkata, "Kau tahu, kan? Kau satu-satunya orang yang selalu kukhawatirkan. Aku bisa mati berdiri karena khawatir jika aku tidak ikut. Kau mau, aku mati berdiri karena mengkhawatirkanmu?" kata Gaara dengan wajah lugu dan puppy-eyes-nya.

Sakura nyengir, menahan dirinya untuk tertawa. "Lagipula, apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata seorang penculik? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia mempunyai rencana jahat terhadapmu? Dan yang paling buruk..." Gaara berhenti bicara sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "bagaimana kalau dia berencana merebutmu dariku?"

Tawa Sakura meledak seketika. Ia menutup wajahnya untuk menutupi tawanya yang besar itu. "Kau lucu sekali, tahu?" ujar Sakura.

"Hei, aku serius. Pokoknya aku harus ikut!" tukas Gaara.

"Ya, ya, kau boleh ikut." ujar Sakura, "Kalaupun dia berniat merebutku darimu, kau akan tetap menjadi satu-satunya pria terbaikku." lanjutnya.

* * *

"Dia hanya bilang kalau dia mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak biru, celana jeans hitam dan err... rambutnya merah, sepertimu." jelas Sakura pada Gaara. Mereka berdua sudah berada di sebuah _restaurant_ ramen, tempat dimana Sakura akan menemui teman misteriusnya. Gaara menatap sekeliling _restaurant _dan mendapati seseorang berambut merah duduk memunggungi mereka berdua.

"Itu dia." ujar Gaara, menarik tangan Sakura menghampiri orang itu.

"Siang," sapa Gaara saat mereka berdua sudah berdiri tepat di samping meja pemuda itu. Dan, seketika wajahnya menyiratkan keterkejutan. Begitu juga pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di kursi di hadapan mereka. "Sasori?"

Mata cokelatnya menatap Gaara dengan terkejut, "Gaara? Kau sedang ap—"

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Sakura memecahkan ketegangan di antara dua cowok dihadapannya.

Gaara cepat-cepat bertanya pada gadis di sampingnya, "Apa benar dia orangnya? Kau tidak salah orang, kan?"

Sakura tampak semakin bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang rupa teman dunia mayanya tersebut. Tetapi, kalau dicocokkan dengan ciri-ciri yang ia berikan, semuanya persis. "Entahlah, tapi menurut ciri-cirinya, memang dia orangnya," jawab Sakura ragu.

Gaara mendesah, "dia ini sepupuku yang baru saja pulang dari Korea."

Sakura tertegun. Ia baru sadar bahwa pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa 'dunia ini sempit' itu benar-benar nyata. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau sepupu Gaara yang baru saja pulang dari Korea adalah teman dunia mayanya yang juga baru pulang dari Korea.

"Dunia memang sempit," ujar pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasori' itu, seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Sakura. "Lebih baik kalian duduk." tawarnya saat menyadari bahwa Gaara dan Sakura masih berdiri sejak tadi.

Gaara dan Sakura akhirnya duduk bersebelahan berhadapan dengan Sasori. "Oh ya, aku Sasori no Akasuna. Senang bertemu denganmu, ngg—"

"Haruno Sakura," timpal Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Dan, kau. Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasori pada sepupunya yang datang tanpa diundang. Gaara memutar bola matanya, kemudian bertanya, "apa dia belum menceritakan tentang diriku?"

Sasori menatap bingung terhadap Sakura dan Gaara bergantian, "menceritakan tentang apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "dia pacarku." ujarnya pada Sasori, "aku sudah menceritakannya, kok, tapi aku belum menyebutkan namamu." jelasnya pada Gaara.

"Jadi dia Sakura yang kau bicarakan? Kau harus cepat-cepat mengenalkannya pada Kakek," ujar Sasori.

* * *

"Aku merasa jadi benda mati barusan," keluh Gaara saat ia mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Selama dua jam tadi, Sakura dan Sasori mengobrol panjang lebar tanpa memperhatikan dirinya. Ia berkali-kali menguap dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya untuk mengusir kebosanan.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Kau tidak perlu ikut, Gaara," jawab Sakura lembut.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal untuk ikut denganmu tadi." sanggah Gaara.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "kenapa?"

"_Well_, semua orang tau siapa Sasori. Dia terkenal, kaya, atlet hebat dan err, keren. Semua cewek pasti luluh terhadapnya, tanpa terkecuali. Setidaknya, dengan adanya diriku, aku bisa menghalangi 'pancarannya' yang meluluhkan itu terhadapmu." jelas Gaara.

Tawa Sakura meledak saat mendengarkan pengakuan Gaara, "Kau salah." tukas Sakura.

"Salah?"

"Yep. Kau bilang semua wanita akan luluh terhadapnya, _tanpa terkecuali_. Nyatanya aku tidak begitu." jawab Sakura.

"Oh ya?" goda Gaara, menutupi rasa bahagia yang meledak-ledak di hatinya.

"Tentu. Kau bahkan tau, siapa satu-satunya pemuda yang bisa membuatku luluh dan meleleh di tempat." terang Sakura.

"Siapa?" Gaara bertanya sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Kau perlu penjelasan?" tanya Sakura, "dia pemuda termanis yang pernah kutemui. Kau tahu, dia sama sekali tidak berbakat soal cara menyatakan perasaan dengan baik. Tapi dia sangat-sangat berbakat soal cara menyatakan perasaan dengan unik."

"Unik? Apanya yang unik?"

"Dia meneleponku di tengah malam. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa tidur, lalu dia menyanyikanku sebuah lagu indah dan akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Kau tahu, itu membuatku luluh!" serunya.

Jade bertemu emerald. Mata jade itu terang-terangan memancarkan cinta dan ketulusan. "Aishiteru, Sakura." ujar si empunya sepasang jade hijau itu.

* * *

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sepi, seperti biasa. Ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding, pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit. "Ibu pasti sudah tidur," ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Tapi ternyata dugaannnya salah, saat ia sampai di ruang keluarga, ia mendapati ibunya sedang duduk terdiam. "Hai, bu. Belum tidur." sapanya. Tidak ada jawaban dari ibunya, hanya sebuah gelengan pelan. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan melepaskannya perlahan, 'kau hanya perlu sabar, Sakura.' batinnya.

Sakura bergegas melangkah ke kamarnya. Namun, "Sakura," panggilan dari ibunya menghentikannya. Ia menoleh ke arah ibunya, mendekatinya dan duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Ada ap—" tanya Sakura yang langsung dipotong oleh pertanyaan ibunya, "Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"

Sakura terlonjak. Ibunya menanyakan pertanyaan ini lagi. "Dengan Gaara?" tanya Sakura. Padahal, ia sudah tahu bahwa memang dialah yang ibunya maksud.

"Kau tidak bisa berhubungan lagi dengannya. Kau harus menjauhinya." jelas Nyonya Haruno.

"Tapi, kenapa? Ibu selalu melarangku tanpa sebab. Aku menyukainya, bu. Aku mencintainya," terang Sakura.

Ibunya menggeleng pelan. "Itu tidak wajar. Itu tidak boleh."

"Kenapa, bu? Kenapa tidak wajar? Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Sakura setengah berteriak. Ibunya hanya diam. Tidak menjawab. Sakura masih mencoba bersabar. Ia tahu ibunya berbeda. Ia harus sabar.

Sakura masih menunggu jawaban ibunya selama beberapa menit. Tapi tak kunjung ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir ibunya. Ia pun bangkit dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

"Dia itu saudara kembarmu," tukas ibunya tanpa ragu.

Sakura merasa atap rumahnya runtuh dan menimpa dirinya. Ia masih mencoba mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan ibunya. _'Dia itu saudara kembarmu'..._

_Gaara, saudara kembarku._

"Tidak mungkin."

* * *

Sasori duduk di pinggir ranjang kakeknya. Ini sudah masuk waktu tidur kakeknya. Tapi, ia dan kakeknya masih asyik mengobrol.

"Apa tidak ada wanita yang cantik di Korea?" tanya kakeknya setengah menggoda.

Sasori menggeleng. "Cewek di sini lebih cantik. Aku juga tidak mau punya pacar yang berbeda kota. Terlalu jauh." jawabnya.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Sang Kakek menegakkan duduknya, matanya menerawang. Ada satu hal yang ingin sekali ia ceritakan kepada Sasori dan ia rasa inilah saatnya.

"Sasori, kau sudah bertemu dengan kekasihnya Gaara?" tanyanya.

Sasori mengangguk, "Ya. Ada apa dengan Sakura?"

Sang Kakek menaut-nautkan jemarinya. Ia kelihatan kesulitan untuk menceritakannya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kau dan Gaara sebenarnya sama sekali tidak memiliki ikatan keluarga. Dia bukan sepupumu," ujarnya perlahan.

Sasori tampak terkejut. Ia membuka mulutnya, hendak bertanya. Tetapi, cepat-cepat ia tutup kembali saat kakeknya melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat ibunya Gaara melahirkan, anak yang ia lahirkan meninggal seketika. Padahal, ia sangat-sangat mengidam-idamkan anak itu. Anaknya laki-laki. Tidak ada yang berani memberitahunya tentang kematian anaknya. Mereka semua takut akan reaksi wanita itu. Begitu juga denganku," ungkap Sang Kakek.

"Dua bulan kemudian, wanita itu meninggal, bunuh diri. Aku sangat terpukul saat itu. Aku kehilangan satu cucuku, kemudian disusul dengan kehilangan anak perempuanku. Aku merasa aku akan gila saat itu juga,"

"Sampai akhirnya, enam tahun kemudian, aku bertemu dengan keluarga Haruno. mereka mempunyai sepasang anak kembar berumur enam tahun, salah satunya Gaara. Ia sangat-sangat mirip dengan cucuku. Mereka juga seumuran. Entah setan apa yang sedang merasukiku saat itu. Aku menyuruh orang untuk menculiknya dan membawanya kemari,"

"Aku memang jahat." ujar Sang Kakek mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sasori tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kepalanya dipenuhi jutaan tanda tanya. "Jadi, Gaara dan Sakura adalah... saudara kembar?"

-TBC-

Review ya! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**God's Rules**

Chapter 4

Summary: Jika semua ini benar, aku hanya boleh mencintainya sebatas saudara kembar. Padahal, cintaku padanya lebih dari itu... lebih dari apapun.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Dreamer_Girl0210

Pairing: GaaXSakuXSaso

Rated: T

Warning! AU, OOC, TYPO, DLDR, RnR. I'm still a newbie. Give me more advice!

Write in Normal POV.

.

.

.

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia tidak mau orang lain mendengar isakannya. Padahal, ia sendiri tahu, bahwa tidak ada orang lain di rumah itu. Selain ibunya.

Matanya terasa sangat perih. Ia sudah menangis lebih dari dua jam. Rasa perih itu sama sekali tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Sakura tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia ketahui. Ia dan Gaara adalah saudara kembar. Ia menemukan puluhan foto dirinya dan Gaara saat kecil di belakang lemari pakaian ibunya. Sama sekali tidak ada hal yang bisa mengelakkan kenyataan itu, kenyataan bahwa Gaara adalah saudara kembarnya.

Sakura ingin sekali memberitahu seseorang tentang hal ini. Ia butuh seseorang untuk berbagi. Ia butuh seseorang yang bisa menghiburnya, menghentikan tangisannya, mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan orang itu bukan Gaara, tidak mungkin dia.

Sakura tidak sampai hati untuk memberitahunya. Ia sudah membayangkan reaksi Gaara saat mengetahuinya. Ia tidak mau Gaara merasa sakit.

Tangis Sakura makin menjadi saat telepon genggamnya berdering dan memunculkan nama Gaara di sana. Sudah yang kesekian kalinya Gaara menelepon dan tak ada satu pun yang ia jawab. Ia tidak mau Gaara mengetahui keadaannya sekarang.

* * *

Gaara melempar telepon genggamnya ke meja kayu di samping tempat tidur. Ia berkali-kali menelepon Sakura tapi gadis itu tidak pernah mengangkatnya. Di kepalanya muncul banyak pertanyaan yang membuat perasaannya kalut.

"Kau dimana, Sakura?" tanya berkali-kali.

_Waiting for your call,_

_I'm sick,_

_I'm angry,_

_I'm desperate for your voice_

.

_Cause every breath that you will take_

_when you're sitting next to me_

_Will bring life into my deepest hope_

Gaara menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Ia merasa dirinya akan mati saat itu juga.

Gaara mencoba mencari apa alasan Sakura untuk menutup diri terhadapnya. Ia memutar otaknya, mencoba mengingat apa yang Sakura pernah katakan kepadanya.

'_Ada sesuatu dengan ibuku,'_

"Ya, pasti karena itu," seru Gaara. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan terburu-buru. Menyambar jaket kulitnya, meraih _handphone_ dan kunci mobilnya, kemudian bergegas pergi bersama Porsche-nya.

* * *

_pinksakura: Sasori, kau sedang sibuk?_

_darkssr: tidak._

_darkssr: ada apa?_

_pinksakura: bisa bertemu?_

_pinksakura: sekarang, di central park_

_darkssr: tentu. tunggu aku disana._

_pinksakura: terima kasih.

* * *

_

Sakura tidak tahu harus bicara kepada siapa. Ia tidak mungkin bicara dengan Gaara—kau sudah tahu alasannya. Akhirnya ia menghubungi Sasori. Memintanya untuk datang ke _central park_, tempat ia berada saat ini.

Sakura duduk sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya. Angin sore yang berhembus kencang membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Sakura tidak merasakan dingin sedikitpun—dan bahkan dia tidak memakai jaket, sweater, atau penghangat lainnya, ia hanya mengenakan _jeans _kusam dan kaus biru muda berlengan pendek. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Perasaan sakitnya yang luar biasa membuat seluruh inderanya tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

"Hai," sapa seseorang. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasori tengah berdiri menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Sakura balas menyapanya dan sekuat tenaga mencoba memberikannya senyum. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum saat ini.

Sasori duduk di samping gadis berambut pink itu. Tanpa sengaja telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan. _Dingin_. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasori. Gadis di sampingnya hampir membeku. "Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban gadis itu, Sasori segera melepas _cardigan_-nya dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura. Sakura menatap mata cokelat Sasori, kemudian memakainya ragu-ragu. Sakura bisa merasakan kehangatan di balik _cardigan_ hitam ini. Aroma _khas _Sasori menguar dari _cardigan _itu.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura seadanya. Sasori membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyuruhku datang kemari?" tanya pemuda itu.

Sakura menelan ludahnya kemudian mulai bercerita, "ini soal aku dan Gaara," ujarnya.

Sasori terdiam. Ia mencoba menebak ada apa antara gadis di depannya dengan Gaara, dan seketika ia tahu jawabannya. Sakura terlihat lemah. Matanya memerah karena menangis. Wajahnya pucat. Dan tubuhnya dingin. Rambut merah mudanya kusut dan berantakan. "Kenapa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia malah menunduk dan mulai terisak. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sasori tahu gadis itu akan menangis sebentar lagi. Ia mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan katun yang terlipat rapi dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu menerimanya dan cepat-cepat menyeka air matanya.

Sasori sama sekali tidak tahu cara menenagkan seorang wanita yang sedang menangis selain dengan merangkul dan menariknya ke pelukan. Tapi itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Lihat siapa gadis ini! Sakura. Dia cinta mati Gaara, sepupunya. Walaupun sekarang keadaannya lain. Gaara bukanlah sepupunya. Dan, Gaara adalah...

"Sebenarnya," ujar Sakura memulai ceritanya, "aku dan Gaara adalah—" Sakura berhenti berbicara. Ia tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Saudara kembar?" ujar Sasori pelan, "aku sudah tahu soal itu. Kakek yang menceritakannya kepadaku." lanjutnya.

Mata Sakura melebar. Ia terkejut. Ia menatap Sasori, "Apakah Gaara juga mengetahuinya?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori menggeleng, kemudian mata cokelatnya menatap langsung sepasang emerald hijau di sampingnya. "Sama seperti kau. Dia juga akan hancur."

"Kumohon jangan beritahu dia," pinta Sakura, "maksudku, dia memang harus tahu yang sebenarnya. Tapi, tidak sekarang," lanjutnya.

Sasori mengangguk pelan, "aku mengerti."

Sunyi. Mereka berdua diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga Sasori membukanya lagi, dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Kau tidak mengangkat semua telepon dari Gaara hari ini?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis sejak pagi. Aku tidak mau dia tahu keadaanku," jelasnya.

"Kurasa itu bukan tindakan yang tepat. Kau tahu? Dia mengurung dirinya di kamar. Tidak makan sejak pagi. Itu karena kau," ujar Sasori.

Sakura sadar bahwa Gaara pasti akan mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi, Sakura sama sekali tidak punya pilihan untuk menyembunyikan keadaan dirinya, selain dengan menutup diri terhadapnya.

"Gaara ada di rumah, kan? Antar aku ke sana, sekarang." ujar gadis itu tiba-tiba.

* * *

Gaara menatap kediaman keluarga Haruno dari luar pagar. Sepi. Ia tidak yakin apakah gadis yang ia cari ada di dalam.

Gaara membuka selot pintu pagar rumah itu dengan hati-hati, kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu depan. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang muncul dari balik pintu itu selama beberapa menit. Tetapi, saat Gaara hendak meninggalkan rumah itu, seorang wanita paruh baya berwajah pucat muncul di ambang pintu.

Gaara cepat-cepat menyapanya, "Selamat sore, Nyonya Haruno." Wanita itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam menatap Gaara.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi ia mencoba tetap tersenyum dan kembali bertanya, "bisa bertemu dengan Sakura? Saya Sabaku no Gaara, teman sekolah Sakura."

Nyonya Haruno menggeleng. Sama sekali tidak ada emosi yang bisa Gaara liat di wajahnya. Wajahnya datar. Matanya terus menatap Gaara, entah apa artinya.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu, Nyonya Haruno. Selamat sore." ujar Gaara akhirnya. Ia membungkukkan badannya, kemudian berbalik. Tapi saat ia hendak pergi, terdengar Nyonya Haruno memanggil namanya, "Gaara,"

Gaara berbalik lagi, berhadapan dengan Nyonya Haruno yang masih menatapnya. Ia mendekati wanita paruh baya itu. Dan tanpa ia duga, wanita itu menghambur memeluknya. "Kau kemana saja selama ini?" ujar wanita paruh baya itu.

Gaara tidak bisa menjawab. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti atas pertanyaan Nyonya Haruno. Dari suaranya terdengar luapan rasa rindu yang sangat besar. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia bahkan baru kali ini berbicara dengan Nyonya Haruno secara langsung.

Setelah beberapa menit, wanita tadi melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian kembali menatap Gaara. Gaara cepat-cepat membungkukkan badannya, kemudian berpamitan dan segera bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Saat Gaara menjalankan mobilnya, ia masih bisa melihat Nyonya Haruno berdiri menatapnya. Dan, wanita itu menangis.

* * *

Gaara menghempaskan dirinya begitu saja di tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Banyak pikiran yang berlarian di kepalanya. Ia masih belum tahu dimana dan bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya sekarang. Ditambah dengan kejadian di rumah Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu.

Gaara menutup matanya. Ia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya selama ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui tentang dirinya selama ini? Pasti ada seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan ini semua. Tapi siapa?

Sampai akhirnya seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Gaara enggan membukanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau seorang pun mengganggu ketenangannya—jelas-jelas Gaara sedang tidak tenang. "Siapa? Kalau tidak penting, kau lebih baik pergi," ujarnya keras-keras.

"Gaara, ini aku. Sa—"

"Sakura?"

Gaara merdengar sebuah suara yang sejak tadi pagi ia tunggu-tunggu, yang sekarang berada di balik pintu kamarnya. Ia menampar pipinya, memastikan bahwa... "Ini bukan mimpi," gumamnya.

Gaara cepat-cepat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menghambur memeluk gadis di depannya saat pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan pelukan erat. "Kau kemana saja, Sakura? Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya.

"Aku juga." jawab gadis itu singkat.

Dua sejoli itu berpelukan cukup lama, hingga akhirnya masing-masing melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Darimana kau tahu rumahku?" tanya Gaara.

"Sasori," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum, "aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." lanjutnya.

Gaara memasang wajah kesalnya, "Kau tahu, kau hampir membunuhku hari ini? Kau tidak memjawab teleponku, tidak membalas pesanku, tidak mengabariku kau sedang apa dan dimana," tuntutnya, kemudian wajahnya melembut dan terukir sebuah senyuman di sana, "Jangan ulangi itu lagi." lanjutnya.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya," jawab Sakura lembut.

Mereka saling menatap untuk sejenak. Mata emerald Sakura memancarkan rasa kagum terhadap sepasang jade hijau di depannya.

"Sasori bilang kau belum makan sejak pagi. Benar?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Sasori itu lama-lama seperti ember, ya." gumam Gaara, "Belum," jawabnya.

"Ayo, aku akan menemanimu makan," ajak Sakura.

* * *

Sakura dan Gaara akhirnya mekan malam bersama. Mereka berdua menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing di ruang makan keluarga Gaara yang megah itu. Sakura tertawa saat melihat pemuda di hadapannya memakan banyak sekali makanan, seperti orang yang belum makan tiga hari.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Gaara. Makanannya tidak akan kemana-mana." ujar Sakura sambil menggeleng.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku belum makan sejak pagi. Dan ini semua gara-gara kau," balas Gaara.

Sakura dan Gaara kembali menyantap makanannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka selesai dan Sakura bertanya, "Kakekmu dimana?"

"Ada di kamarnya. Setelah ini kita akan ke sana. Kau tahu? dia selalu memintaku membawamu kemari, mengenalkanmu kepadanya. Ternyata kau malah datang kemari dengan sendirinya," ucap Gaara sambil nyengir.

"Ayo, kita temui kakekku," ajak Gaara beberapa saat kemudian. Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Gaara menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

Gaara dan Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu di lantai dua. Itu pintu kamar kakek Gaara. Gaara mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali, kemudian mendorong pintu itu setelah mendengar gumaman singkat dari dalam kamar.

Gaara bisa melihat gadis di belakangnya merasa ragu untuk masuk. Ia kemudian menggandeng tangan gadis itu dan menariknya masuk.

Kamarnya luas, sejuk, nyaman dengan cahaya yang cukup. Sakura bisa melihat seorang pria berusia tujuhpuluhan duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur mewah di tengah-tengah kamar. Gaara berjalan menghampiri pria itu. Mau tidak mau Sakura harus mengikutinya. Dalam hati, ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tidak meminta Sasori untuk mengantarkannya kembali ke rumahnya sejenak, untuk mengganti pakaian yang lebih sopan.

"Hai, Kakek. Sudah makan dan minum obat?" sapa Gaara. Kakeknya mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum saat melihat ada seorang gadis di belakang cucunya, "Dia pasti Sakura-mu," tebak pria tua itu.

Gaara nyengir, kemudian berkata pada Sakura, "Sakura, perkenalkan, ini kakekku," Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan kakek Gaara. Gaara menoleh ke arah kakeknya dan mengatakan hal yang sama, "Kakek, ini Sakura."

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan—"

"Panggil saja aku 'Kakek'. Sama seperti Gaara dan Sasori," ujar pria tua itu cepat-cepat, memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Ya. Senang bertemu dengan Anda, err—Kakek." ujar Sakura sedikit canggung.

Pria tua itu terkekeh perlahan, "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Sakura. Kau jauh lebih cantik daripada yang Gaara ceritakan." ujar Sang Kakek sambil menatap Sakura dari atas hingga ujung kaki.

"Err, saya minta maaf. Tadi saya terlalu terburu-buru datang kemari, hingga tidak sempat berganti pakaian," ujar Sakura sangat jujur.

Kakek Gaara hanya tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Memangnya kenapa kau buru-buru datang kemari?" tanyanya.

"Sasori bilang bahwa Gaara mengurung dirinya di kamar sejak pagi. Ia juga tidak mau makan. Yah, saya pikir dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk memaksanya keluar dan makan. Jadi saya cepat-cepat kemari," ungkap Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

Gaara hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang berkata 'Kau sama embernya dengan Sasori'. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya sambil tertawa.

"Tapi ini semua karena dia tidak menjawab teleponku sepanjang hari. Wajar saja jika aku khawatir," ujar Gaara melakukan pembelaan.

Tawa pria tua itu makin besar saat mendengarkan cerita dari kedua anak muda di depannya. Ia sejenak melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka saudara kandung. Begitu juga Sakura. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu bahagianya bersama Gaara yang sebentar lagi akan usai.

Sakura melirik jam dinding yang menempel di dinding kamar itu dan mendapati jarum pendenk sudah mendekati angka delapan. "Kakek, sepertinya saya harus pulang sekarang. Saya tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat Anda. Ibu saya juga akan khawatir jika saya pulang terlalu larut." pamit Sakura.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengobrol banyak bersamamu, Sakura. Kuharap kau bisa sering-sering mengunjungiku." ujar Kakek.

"Ya. Aku akan sering-sering datang kemari, Kakek." jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pamit ya, Kek. Aku akan mengantar Sakura pulang." pamit Gaara.

Pria tua itu mengangguk pelan. "Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan _ngebut_, ini sudah malam." pesan Sang Kakek.

Sakura cepat-cepat membungkukkan lagi tubuhnya, kemudian berkata, "Sekali lagi, senang bertemu dengan Anda. Selamat malam," ujarnya.

Sakura pun mengikuti Gaara berjalan menuju pintu. Sesaat sebelum Gaara menutup pintu, pria tua itu berseru pada Gaara, "Tolong panggilkan Sasori. Aku perlu bicara dengannya." Gaara mengangguk singkat, kemudian menutup pintu kamar itu rapat-rapat.

* * *

Porsche Gaara berhenti di depan rumah keluarga Haruno. Gaara menoleh ke arah gadis berambut merah jambu yang duduk di sampingnya, "Sudah sampai." serunya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku senang bisa mengenal kakekmu. Dia pria yang baik," ujarnya. Mereka berdua diam, hanya saling berpandangan. Sakura sangat enggan untuk turun. Ia masih ingin menghabiskan harinya bersama Gaara.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Gaara perlahan. Ia merengkuh tengkuk Sakura, mendekatkannya dan mengecup keningnya. Ia membiarkan bibirnya tetap di sana. Kalau bisa, ia sangat-sangat ingin membiarkannya begini terus. Selamanya.

"Aku juga. Kalau ada yang bilang cintaku padamu sebesar dunia, kau tidak boleh mempercayainya," ujar Sakura, "karena cintaku lebih besar dari itu. Lebih besar dari apapun."

"Ya. Aku tahu," jawab Gaara, "Jangan juga percaya jika ada seseorang yang bilang bahwa aku akan menangis saat kehilanganmu. Karena, aku akan mati saat itu juga jika aku kehilanganmu. Seperti tadi,"

'_Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku harus kehilanganmu, Gaara. Takdirku mengatakan itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Ya, sebentar lagi aku akan kehilanganmu, saat kau tahu siapa kita sebenarnya.'_ batin Sakura.

Waktu mendesak Sakura untuk turun dari mobil. Tapi, saat Sakura hendak keluar, Gaara memanggilnya lagi. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Err, ada yang ingin aku ceritakan kepadamu. Tapi, kurasa lebih baik kita membicarakannya besok, di sekolah." jawab Gaara, ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

Porsche milik Gaara langsung melesat saat Sakura menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya.

* * *

Gaara melempar jaket dan kunci mobilnya di sofa di ruang keluarga. Ia cepat-cepat naik menuju kamar kakeknya. Ia ingin meminta pendapatnya tentang Sakura.

Namun, niatnya tak bisa terpenuhi saat Gaara mendapati kakeknya sedang mengobrol bersama Sasori. Ia bisa melihatnya dari celah pintu kamar kakeknya yang tidak tertutup dengan rapat. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"_Sakura sudah mengetahuinya,"_

Gaara tahu itu suara Sasori. Ia mengerutkan dahi. Ia heran, mengapa mereka membicarakan Sakura. Ia juga tidak mengerti tentang apa yang diketahui Sakura.

"_Kurasa Gaara harus tahu soal ini. Ia harus tahu bahwa mereka sebenarnya bersaudara kembar,"_

Gaara terkejut. Ia tidak percaya atas apa yang ia dengar barusan. "Ini tidak mungkin," gumamnya berkali-kali. Ia mencoba keras untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa barusan ia salah dengar.

_...bersaudara kembar._

Kata-kata itu memenuhi otaknya.

Gaara menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar kakeknya, membuat kedua orang yang ada di dalam terkejut.

"Katakan bahwa itu tidak benar." ujar Gaara keras-keras.

-TBC-

Abis baca jangan pada kabur, ya! Review dulu, baru kabur. ^^

Ohiya, baca juga fict oneshot saya yang baru. Special for New Year eve, loh!


End file.
